The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many video coding standards divide an image frame of an input video into one or more coding tree units (CTUs), and each CTU includes coding tree structures that correspond to different color space components of a predetermined color space. In some applications, the predetermined color space may include an RGB color space having a red component (R), a green component (G), and a blue component (B); an YCbCr color space having a luma component (Y), a blue-difference chroma component (Cb), and a red-difference chroma component (Cr); a YCoCg color space having a luma component (Y), an orange chroma component (Co), and a green chroma component (Cg); or the like.
Moreover, each CTU may be divided into one or more coding blocks, and each coding block may be a combination of a prediction portion and a residue portion. In some applications, a prediction portion may include one or more prediction blocks, and a predictor of a prediction block can be generated by extrapolating samples of neighboring pixels adjacent to the prediction block based on a prediction mode selected from a plurality of predetermined prediction modes. Such prediction scheme may reduce spatial redundancy in the encoded video data and is also known as an intra prediction.